A Day at the Fair
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Will takes Ironhide out on a date. TO THE FAIR! THIS IS SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


_**A Day at the Fair**_

_**A.N: This was spawned after going to the Funfair in Ipswich with a mate. I can tell you now... Going on some of the rides, just makes you think of Ironhide. Well... It does to me.**_

_**Summary: Will takes Ironhide out on a date. TO THE FAIR! **_

_**Disclaimer: Not Mine. I merely write stupid things that I wish they would do. 8D. BEWARE OF BAD CITRUS! ALO, IF YOU DONT LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ. SIMPLES! **_

"I don't understand why taking your partner out on a 'date' is customary for new couples." Ironhide grumbled through the car speakers, making Will laugh.

"It's supposed to be fun, 'Hide. Learn to enjoy it." Will said, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in. Ironhide revved his engine in annoyance, He hated not fully understanding the human custom of dating, and it was all so new to him. But, he supposed, if he was going to be with a human he might as well try to do things human couples would do. They parked at the allotted car park given for the fair, and Will got out of the passengers side wearing a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans with black converse. He shut the door behind him and patted the car on the hood. "C'mon Ironhide... if your holoform doesn't come out I'll make Sideswipe give you a new paintjob," Will threatened and leant against the car and laughed. 'Hide had jumped out of the car and fell on the floor straightening up he glared at Will who was doubled over.

"Alright, very funny, I'm out now." Ironhide shut the door and walked over to Will, who looked up at the holoform his laughing ceasing immediately. He jaw opened slightly when he saw what 'Hide was wearing, he was in Black skinny jeans, and a white tank top. He had a leather jacket on over the top that wasn't done up and Standard Army Issued boots. "Will? Are you okay? You're, as they say... 'catching flies'." Ironhide said, waving a hand in front of Will's face.

"Huh... OH! Sorry. Uh... Why do you do this to me 'Hide?" Will asked, taking the bots hand and leading him to the fair ground.

"Do what? I didn't do anything." Ironhide protested, gripping Wills hand and pulling him closer to him so he could put an arm around the soldier.

"Why do you make me gawp at your holoform every time..." Will said, wrapping his arm around 'Hide's waist.

"It's just because I'm so sexy." Will harrumphed and paid the woman at the ticket booth so they could get entrance.

"Whatever, now... What do you want to do first... OOOH!" Will dragged Ironhide to the first ride he saw. It was big and blue, it went high and round. It looked fun. They got on and strapped themselves in. Will was giddy with excitement and Ironhide sat there with a bored expression. Will was screaming in happiness and fear as the ride got higher and then upside down. Ironhide sat there with the same bored expression. After getting off the ride Will animatedly spoke with Ironhide about it. "MAN! It was SO scary, I swear it scared me more than a random Decepticon attack." Ironhide looked at him weirdly

"Nothing scares me more than a random Decepticon attack Will" Ironhide said. "Where do you want to go on next?" Will looked around and spotted one that went round and got faster so the cart would go horizontally. Will dragged him over and went on it. After that, they went on another one that went round at the base, the part holding the seats going in an opposite direction to the base and the seats going in the same direction the base whilst going upside down. Will was screaming, loving the adrenaline rush it gave him. Ironhide sat there with a smile on his face. He loved spending time with Will. He admitted to himself that this one was scary, to an extent, not to the point where he screamed but it did give him a rush. When they got off Will shot off to go on another and another and another, they went on rides over and over again until it was time to leave.

When they got back to 'Hide's vehicle mode, Will sat down with a smile on his face. Hide had decided that his holoform should at least look like he was driving. There were a lot of human 'delinquents' as the human police had put it around so he wanted to ensure that if they were to be pulled over then there would be no complications and nothing awkward to report back to Prime with. He was brought out of his thoughts by Will.

"Thanks for tonight Ironhide. Means a lot that you agreed to come with me on this. I had fun." Will said. 'Hide smiled.

"Well... Isn't that what a date is meant to be? Fun?" Ironhide asked, still not fully aware of the concepts of dating. Will laughed.

"Yeah, A date is meant to be fun. And I did have fun. So, why don't we go home and uh." Will placed his hand on Ironhide's thigh and squeezed. "have some fun of our own" He suggested, moving his hand up and down the holoforms thigh placing it on his groin and squeezing harder. Ironhide groaned and thrust up to meet his hand.

"Oh, I like that idea" He started to drive faster.

When they got in it was a matter of time before they had each other's clothes off and where grinding against each other. Then only a short amount of time after that Ironhide was pushing into Will making him groan and writhe beneath him. Ironhide started to go faster which made Will louder. Ironhides thrust started getting more and more erratic, and sensing Will was near his climax, 'Hide reached in between them and started jerking Will to the time of his thrusts.

"Nngh, Ir'nhide. M'coming... Geh-" Will Came all over His and Ironhides stomach, his arse muscles contracting around Ironhide making Him come in Wills arse. Ironhide collapsed on Will, pulling out making Will groan in protest. He lay down next to the human and let Will snuggle up to him. "I definitely had fun tonight Ironhide... Please can we do this more often? Well... When time allows." Will asked placing a small kiss to Ironhide's chest. The Autobot chuckled.

"of course we can Will. I'll talk to Prime. Get more time off" Ironhide said placing a soft kiss to Will's head. "I think I now Understand the concept of Human Dating"

_**Well... that went as well as could be expected. It wasn't meant to turn out like this. But YA'KNOW! Also thanks to; Rawritsanikki and CarrieChaos~ For being my wonderful Beta's I love you twoooooooo 8D xx**_

_**Leave a review, make me feel better. I'll give Cyber!Cookies!**_

_**xxDarknessxx**_


End file.
